yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Fish
| japanese = 魚 | furigana = さかな | romaji = Sakana | english = Fish | french = Poisson | german = Fisch | italian = Pesce | korean = 어류 (魚類) Eoryu | spanish = Pez | portuguese = Peixe | arabic = سمكة | chinese = 魚 Yú / Jyu2 }} Fish ( Sakana) is a Type of Monster Card. Fish-Type monsters are used by Reginald Kastle and Ren. In the past it had very little support, but it received support in Tactical Evolution, Phantom Darkness, The Duelist Genesis, Crimson Crisis, and Generation Force. Fish monsters were released in every core set from Generation Force until Duelist Alliance. Many Fish support monsters have effects that require the presence or Tribute of another Fish to activate, or focus on manipulating advantage through banishing (dubbed Generation Fish). The first consistent strategy of a Fish Deck used to be to summon "Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth" and use its effect to summon a combination of "Fishborg Blaster"s and "Oyster Meister"s to Synchro Summon the cards required to perform an OTK. However, following the September 2011 List, this combo is no longer playable due to "Blaster" being Banned. This strategy can be used with "Fishborg Launcher", but Launcher has restrictions to what can be Synchro Summoned. A newer strategy is to use the Deepsea King's effect to summon Level 2, 3, and 4 Fish monsters so as to overlay them into Xyz Monsters that can prove to be quite difficult to summon on their own, such as "Number 96: Dark Mist" and "Number 10: Illumiknight". The release of the "Shark" monsters and the Generation Fish provided an Xyz strategy for Fish monsters, largely focusing on Rank 3-5 monsters, while the "White" monsters finally provided Fish with their own Synchro Monsters Fish Decks met with a reasonable amount of success at YCS Charlotte, with three Fish Decks making the top 32. Prominent Fish-Type monsters include "Fortress Whale", "Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth", "Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua", "Fishborg Blaster", "White Aura Whale", and "Shark Fortress". The first Xyz Monster revealed and that appeared in both the anime and manga, "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark", is Fish-Type. Archetypes/Series Pure * Fishborg Multi-type * Mermail * Nimble * Shark (anime/manga only) * White Playing style Fish rely heavily on using removal to allow them to perform their OTK without interruption, and therefore commonly run "Trap Stun", "Heavy Storm", and "Malevolent Catastrophe". "Gold Sarcophagus" is also commonly used to search out these cards. Due to the degree of which Fish are reliant on "Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth", they must run a tribute engine. The only truly effective one for Fish at the moment is the Frog engine, which has the added benefit of giving Fish access to additional draw power in the form of "Formula Synchron". Running a tribute engine allows Fish to take advantage of popular tribute monsters, most notably "Caius the Shadow Monarch" and "Light and Darkness Dragon". Examples GreatWhite-SYE-EN-C-UE.png | Normal Monster CitadelWhale-LEDU-EN-UR-1E.png | Effect Monster FortressWhale-TP7-EN-SR-UE.png | Ritual Monster RareFish-OP03-EN-SP-UE.png | Fusion Monster WhiteAuraWhale-BLLR-EN-ScR-1E.png | Synchro Monster SharkFortress-MP14-EN-C-1E.png | Xyz Monster PerformapalSealEel-INOV-EN-C-1E.png | Pendulum Monster Recommended cards Trivia *Most Fish-Type monsters are WATER monsters. **There are no FIRE Fish-Type monsters. **There is only one LIGHT Fish-Type monster. Category:Types